warrior_cats_addictfandomcom-20200214-history
Shattered Peace
Warriors: ''Ravenpaw's Path: Shattered Peace '' Shattered Peace is one in a series of the manga in the novel series Warriors. The book was published by Tokyopop and released on November 24, 2009. It follows the story of two cats who are thrown out of their home by a group of hostile cats. It is drawn by James Barry. Plot Ravenpaw explains his life and on the farm, saying that he liked it there, as well as the battle with BloodClan and the Twolegs. Then, Ravenpaw and his friend Barley run down a hill and play; such as Ravenpaw doing the hunters' crouch and starts to teach it to Barley, Ravenpaw starting to chew on some grass and instructs Barley to do so also, saying that it's juicy. The next morning, Barley wakes Ravenpaw up and shows him that it is snowing. When Ravenpaw goes onto the roof to take a drink of water, his tongue gets stuck and he doesn't want Barley to see him. He brings back a mouse and Barley says Ravenpaw's talking funny, however Ravenpaw denies it. They then start to cleaning the barn and Barley asks if Ravenpaw misses the clans. Ravenpaw tells him that clan life wasn't for him and that the barn suits him much better. Later, when they are going to sleep, they hear a scratching noise near the door. Ravenpaw and Barley look outside and see a group of cats standing there, whose names they find out to be, are; Willie, Minty, Snapper, Tess and Pounce. They plead to come in and Willie says that his mate is about to have kits. Ravenpaw welcomes them kindly, and feeds them. Soon, the kits are born, and they are named; Snowflake, Icicle, Cloudy and Sniff. Ravenpaw and Barley seem to be very fond of them. They continue to be their "servants" and Barley doesn't seem to enjoy it, but Ravenpaw is used to it, since he used to belong to a Clan. Later, Ravenpaw and Willie are standing on the wood below the roof of the barn when Ravenpaw explains that they can't hunt the chickens in the coop. Willie only nods and says he won't hunt them. One day, Barley catches Snapper teaching the kits death blows, but Barley says nothing to them and tells Ravenpaw when they're on the top of the barn. Ravenpaw only says it is nonsense and they need to protect those precious kits. Then, Barley overhears Willie and Snapper talking about having their own territory but doesn't say a word about it. When the group of cats are ready to leave, Ravenpaw was very sad and is reluctant to let them leave, but Barley was relieved. He then cleans the barn while Ravenpaw is sleeping. Later, Ravenpaw and Barley discuss the cats, Ravenpaw accuses Barley of treating the cats like they were intruders. Barley tells him that since his background was with the Clan, it made a difference. He also questions Ravenpaw's belonging in the barn which shocks and offends Ravenpaw. It also makes him think that maybe he does belong in the clans. When Ravenpaw falls asleep, Barley wakes him up and escapes when the farm catches on fire. They escape but Ravenpaw tells Barley they need to save the dogs. They dig up the metal stick holding the dog's down and run off before the dogs attack them. The two cats decide they need to get out of the fire so they run through the window into the Twoleg nest. They think it is some kind of nightmare though they know the Twolegs are happy there they never want to go there again. Ravenpaw and Barley sleep outside of the barn. On a hunting expedition the next day, Barley finds a dead rabbit that neither Ravenpaw nor Barley killed. When they go to the barn, they find Willie, Tess, Pounce and Snapper on the wood below the roof. Ravenpaw greets them warmly. Then, the three cats attack the chickens. Ravenpaw and Barley try to stop them but it was too late and the other cats had escaped. The farmer accuses Ravenpaw and Barley for trying to steal the chickens and kicks them out. They meet Willie and the cats again and find out they were BloodClan trying to remake the lost "clan". The cats start to fight. Then, under a bush, Minty and her kits are terrified and Minty breaks up the fight and promises that Ravenpaw and Barley have learned their lesson. That night, they sleep in the rain and Ravenpaw apologizes to Barley about not listening to him, and Barley replies saying that it's okay. The next morning, Ravenpaw sees Highstones from the distance and they decide to go there. They go into it and Ravenpaw speaks to StarClan. Bluestar, Whitestorm and Spottedleaf come and welcome him warmly. Ravenpaw is surprised that they remembered him after he left the Clans. They say that they've seen his and Barley's troubles and tells him to go to Firestar and ask for help. Ravenpaw says that he turned his back to the Clans and he doesn't deserve their loyalty anymore. Bluestar's reply is, "Maybe not, but you still have their friendship." Whitestorm, Bluestar, and Spottedleaf each take turns telling him good luck. When Ravenpaw wakes up, he wakes Barley up immediately telling him they need help from ThunderClan.